


The city below the waves isn't so bad.

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, No Romance, Other, Ranbob needs content, Ranboo is said as Ran-boo to make this work, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tried to write a romance, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, You'll see what I mean, ended up writing fanfiction instead, established relationships - Freeform, i love this series, not sure if adding a - makes a name sound like it's a different cultures naming system, not trying to offend I like the way it sounds, possible angst, the city is a fallout shelter, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Takes place before the episode.Ranboo's family line is a fun one to imagine. Sorry I'm bad with summaries.
Kudos: 14





	1. Under the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you like!

Once every year, the people of a town called Mizu would gather in the town hall for a grand ball. Everyone worked together to make an event for everyone else. There was a catch, everyone had to leave with another person. It was the matchmaking event of the season, the only way they could think of to keep the population stable under the water. While many simply paired up to leave after the food was gone, or the conversation had slowed, many a couple had been introduced through this method. Now the children didn’t have to go, that would be rather problematic, so instead one couple would stay behind with the town’s children and care for them until the event ended. 

This family was usually the Boo family. They hadn’t liked the attention all the festivities bring to them, as the descendants of Ran-boo. So instead, Rin-baa would stay up late into the night telling grand adventure stories to the resident kids. She would hold the youngest in her arms while she spun to make the tales more dramatic. 

Meanwhile the older kids, not old enough to go but old enough to be embarrassed spending time with the littles were entertained by Louis, Rin-baa’s husband. He would play music on the old jukebox in Tommy’s memorial room. Together he’d lead them through the chambers, talking about the history of their ancestors. The two loved stories, but while his wife was one for exaggeration, mostly because she had trouble remembering what the original stories were in the first place, he had a fascination with the true history of the past people. He often wondered about the surface, people lived up there, or they had when the city was built. The waters had risen since then, so any land nearby was most likely covered. 

At that ball, descendants of the founders met, talked, and danced. The colony was small, but growing all the time, with new babies coming seemingly once a month. It had been ages since humans had been against hybrid intermixing. Now many a mixed breed could be found walking around. The descendants of Ran-boo were best known, and most obvious in their appearance, but others were around as well. Some had useless wings poking out through their clothing, or long tails that kept the clothing tailors in business. Horns, wings, and legs of different shapes were as common as the once prevalent “pure” humans were. 

Rin-baa was the seventh generation of the Boo family. She had three children of her own. Quin, named for her grandfather Quincy, Ren-see her first and only daughter, and Grian named for one of the original builders. Ren-see was grown up now, and was at the ball every year, hoping for someone to take interest in her. Quin loved to follow around his mother. Grian could be seen testing just how much of his ender DNA could be used to his advantage. While he lacked the fundamental teleportation ability, he could see in the dark perfectly, he towered over his father by a good two feet, and he could run faster then all the others his age. Grian wanted nothing more then to see the surface, to experience the sun and moon as his ancestors had. 

No matter how much changed down under the ocean, the legacy of the founders lived on in stories and their accomplishments. Stories changed slightly over time, but they tried to remain faithful to the events. 

One story persisted, though many tried to bury it. The story of a man named Dream. His exploits and feats dazzled young listeners, images of vast forests and tall towers being built through dry, empty hills tickled their imaginations. However, his story was not that of a great adventurer, but a madman driven to rage. He was a master of emotions and others actions. 

He was a villain, not a hero. The founders had created the city to escape the fallout of a world facing destruction thanks to one man’s anger. The story went something like this:  
‘Once at the beginning of the world, a group of explorers came from the stars, they settled on Sempi to escape the harsh realities they faced where they came from. This small group called themselves the Dream team, named for their leader, Dream. He was a good leader, and soon others arrived from distant places among the stars to join them on this new world. One man, a brave soldier named Tommyinnit came with his closest advisor and brother; Tubbo Wingfeather, adopted son of Philza Wingfeather, brother to Wilbur and Technoblade Wingfeather. They didn’t come all together, trying to avoid attention. The family was famous for the feats the members had accomplished.   
Philza was well known for his survival skills, he had crashed into a planet and survived alone for nearly eight years before being rescued. Wilbur Wingfeather was a popular musician and writer. His poetry had earned him much money, making his name well known. Technoblade had fought in many tournaments, he was a talented fighter, and had gone against Dream in duels before. However he had fled from that fame, seeking solace in farming. He suffered greatly in ways lost to time. Tommyinnit was only a child at the time, along with his brother Tubbo the two were a duo known throughout the land.   
As people came to the new land, a government formed. However this led to wars, great, terrible wars. Many once peaceful residents were forever changed by what occurred those hard three years. Tommy, now a child soldier had been roped into his brother, Wilbur’s madness. He wanted to flood the entire nation and rebuild deep under the new ocean. However, a brave man named Jshlatt stopped him, stabbing him through the chest. As a reward for his service, he took command of the living members of Sempi. His rule was cut short by another rebellion, Tommy, seeing his older brother murdered in front of him sought revenge upon Jshlatt. A man named Quackity, an avian hybrid stood by Jshlatt. Tubbo, torn by his families fighting took the middle road, serving both sides in an attempt to satiate his brother’s anger. Technoblade, upset by the fighting, which he had left his home to avoid, retreated into the mountains. Tubbo was mortally wounded by a stray firework after a festival to celebrate had gone terribly wrong. Tommy took him in, saving his life, but both came out shaken from the experience. Tubbo is said to have suffered from PTSD about fireworks and other explosives.   
Jshlatt died of a stroke only a few months after the accident. Now leaderless, Tommy was given rule, however he was not ready for the responsibility. After a series of incursions, he found himself exiled from his own country. Now alone, Tubbo was put into power. He tried his best, but he was not meant to rule. He was used to following instructions from his brothers, and without his father or older brother to call on, he turned to the only one who he thought he could trust. Dream.  
Dream had long envied his position, having lost his power some time in the past. Though it is unknown the specifics of the three wars leading to this point, he was angry, and bitter. He manipulated and controlled the young leader. Quackity was said to have some sort of relationship with Jshlatt before his death. Quackity blamed the Wingfeather family for the death of his (supposed partner) and swore revenge on Technoblade.   
Technoblade and Philza had retreated long ago to the mountains to try and live peacefully. But while everything happened, Dream visited and hurt Tommy. Alone Tommy came to depend on Dream, and the diaries recovered from his time in exile explained the horrors he faced daily. Eventually Tommy fled in desperation to his brothers house, and from these diaries it is to be believed he was traumatized from his time in the wars and from being isolated.   
While we don’t know the specifics of this time, another war broke out against Technoblade and Dream, who had apparently partnered up at some point. Some works say this must be false, as Tommy was with his brother, and that wouldn’t make sense. In any case, Tommy and Tubbo reunited and stood against yet more fighting. They started a peace rally, trying to stop the bloodshed. We don’t know if they succeeded.   
During everything one man realized that no matter what happened, the land would be ravaged and broken eventually. His name was Ran-boo. Ran-boo worked to preserve as much history as possible, gathering books and notes from others best he could. He gathered people, as many people as he could to join him in his endeavor to build a safe space. Nikki, Quackity, Fundy; Wilbur’s son, Ran-boo, Sapnap, Hannah, Bad, Skeppy, Punz, Sam, and Philza all worked to build Mizu. Others came to flee the wars, and some of the founders deserted the project to fight.   
Dream found the device Wilbur had planned to use to cover the world in water, and he was determined to use it. Some had advance warning, and fled to Mizu as quickly as possible. Without much time to prepare most of those who hadn’t known about the city prior perished in the flood. It is thought that Technoblade and Philza drowned, as we have no record of them after the great flood. While the world suffered, the founders and survivors lived below the water, slowly rebuilding everything they had lost.   
Tommy and Tubbo Wingfeather, the only living family members of a great family, spent the rest of their short lives together, building themselves a place to remember their old lives. The two tragically died soon after the Flooding, and it is said they died of grief and stress. Their nephew, Fundy Wingfeather suffering from the loss of his grandfather, his father, his mother, and all of his uncles descended into insanity. He would wander the halls talking to no one, and soon stopped being able to speak altogether. We don’t know if he was an actual fox hybrid, or if his delusions manifested in foxlike behavior. We do know Ran-boo stayed with him, comforting, and taking part in the world he had created for himself.   
Ran-boo and the other survivors worked to grow the population, and we still carry the history today. That is the story of Sempi.’

This tale was retold throughout the colony, everyone knew it. Many wrote books about their predecessors, and soon a tradition emerged. Children would lean towards one founder to learn about. This became known as kinning, after Kinin Niachu. After a child kinned to one of the founders, or sometimes to an older member, they would spend time in the room of their choice, learning all they could about that founder, or following the older around and asking questions. This way the stories and history was preserved through the younger generation. Everyone had a kinn, and that was important.


	2. baby Ranbob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short. Not many ideas, help?

Ranbob sat in his mother’s lap, listening to the adventures of Punz. She had kinned him when she was young. One name kept coming up in the story though. Dream. 

Every time he would ask about him, Roo-Jen would deflect him, distracting him with something else. Ranbob soon got annoyed at her, though he tried not to be. “Mommy, why won’t you tell me about Dream?” 

She sighed and looked to her husband, Norman. Roo-Jen Niachu, once Roo-Jen Boo wasn’t sure how to explain. “Well honey, Dream was…he was the bad guy.”   
“Then why was Punz working with him? I thought he was the good guy!” Ranbob asked, confused.

Norman jumped in trying to explain. “He is, but good guys can make mistakes too. That’s what makes them human. Dream did some bad things, and Punz tried to stop him.”   
“What bad things?” He asked again.

“Things you aren’t old enough to learn about yet.” His mother kissed his forehead. “Bedtime little block.”


End file.
